Over My Dead Body
by lemmonpie
Summary: AU Based off a Fan Theory. Violet is in danger and Tate will do everything in his power to make do on his promise to protect her. Violet/Tate. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any American Horror Story characters or plot lines, if I did, Tate would have continued to be adorable and there would have been a real sex scene with him and Violet, mostly because I love Evan Peters…**_

_**AN: Hey! So I started writing this back when we didn't know Tate was in fact Rubber Man and this is based off a theory I had. It went like this: Violet was going to help Tate cross over but in the end she was going to be in some sort of danger and he was going to give up his afterlife to come back to Murder House and make do on his promise to protect her. So bare with me guys, this is already an AU….**_

Violet ran up the stairs as fast as her legs allowed her, panic stricken and out of breath as the man in the rubber suit chased her. She had never seen him before but she had no doubt in her mind that he was there to harm her. Violet was no stranger to the ways of her house and the creatures that inhabited it and she sensed she was about to meet the worst of them. The black rubber looked almost liquid and as dark as the soul of whoever was wearing it.

She had never wished for her parents to come home before but something told her that they would be just as powerless as she was to fight the Rubber Man.

She found herself inside the bathroom, barricading the entrance with the small closet where her mother kept all the clean towels, toiletries and lotions. After securing the door she crawled into the bathtub, hugging her knees to her chest as she tried to regain her breath.

Then, it all came back to her, how she was almost murdered by a crazy bitch trying to reenact a gruesome homicide and how she herself tried to end her life; both this memories were tied to this bathtub. They were also tied to Tate.

Oh, Tate. Her sweet, caring and loving Tate

He had saved her in both those occasions and now he was gone. It was unfair of Constance to ask for her help to assist Tate to cross over, it was unfair because she had to let go of the one person she had truly cared about in a long time, but she understood why she had to do it. Tate needed to cross over, to gain closure and peace of mind.

But, oh, how she missed him and how she loved him still and how she utterly regretted not telling him that she was as in love with him as he was with her.

It was normal for her to fall asleep at night thinking about him, she had never stopped. Some nights, alone in bed, she could almost feel his warm, strong arms holding her, his chapped lips brushing against hers, his fingers caressing her hair as he smirked and grinned at her.

Tate had promised to always protect her, to never let anybody or anything hurt her, but that promise seemed hallow as Violet heard the heavy steps of that sinister Rubber Man coming closer to the bathroom door. She could see how the little closet she trusted could stop him was shaking and was about to fall.

In that moment, nothing else mattered and she pictured Tate with his loving smile and warm arms surrounding her in a tight embrace as she arrived to the other side so they could be together forever. She trusted that if she was going to die that night, Tate was going to be waiting for her over there.

"Tate, I love you." Violet closed her eyes and whispered to herself.

Little did she know that her confession had woken her ghostly boyfriend to make do on his promise.

_**Hope you guys enjoyed that! Don't forget to review please! Infantata gets mad if people don't review! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any American Horror Story characters or plot lines! If I did, things would be soooooo different regarding Violet and Tate!**_

_**AN: I'm so very thankful for all the attention this story has been getting, you guys rock!**_

_**I got one review asking about how Violet got Tate to cross over and the truth is that I didn't really thought about how, so that would be a fic for another time. **_

_**Just so we are all in the same page here, Tate isn't RM in this fic, we're keeping his cute and sweet side here, also, we're ignoring everything bad he's done from Open House and on and Violet is alive here… Damn you Ryan Murphy, you keep changing things!**_

_**Now, onto the chapter!**_

…_**.**_

In that moment, nothing else mattered and she pictured Tate with his loving smile and warm arms surrounding her in a tight embrace as she arrived to the other side so they could be together forever. She trusted that if she was going to die that night, Tate was going to be waiting for her over there.

"Tate, I love you." Violet closed her eyes and whispered to herself.

Little did she know that her confession had woken her ghostly boyfriend to make do on his promise.

…

As the world seemed to go down in front of her eyes, Violet uttered what she believed would be her last words, words of love and care. Words meant for the one person she truly loved. Words that woke Tate from his afterlife and drove him back into the living world.

He stood there, confused and amazed, in his mother's kitchen, next door to Murder House. He wondered how he got there but then he remembered Violet's voice telling him that she loved him and that was enough to renounce eternity in a better place, because for him, there was no better place than right next to his Violet.

Constance spotted him standing in the doorway and the breath left her body, cutting her words to Billie. Of course Billie continued yapping about her pilot and the possibility of fame but it fell on deaf ears as Constance rushed to Tate, holding her son close to her chest. It felt like a miracle when Tate corresponded and wrapped his arms around his mother as she smiled and held back tears. They separated after a second but Constance kept her hands on his shoulders, not wanting to let go.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, staring into his eyes.

"She needs me, I promised to keep her safe and then I left her alone in that house!" he ranted, tears starting to blurry his sight.

"You did nothing wrong, honey, you had to leave," Constance smiled and brushed the hair that had fallen on his eyes. "How did you come back?"

"I don't know, all I kept hearing was her voice saying she loves me, Mom, she loves me!" he explained, the grin overpowering his handsome face, "I think the Rubber Man is going to hurt her, I can't let that happen, she deserves to live and to be happy."

"Tate, did something happen before you came back?" Billie asked, standing up to go towards the boy.

"I just heard her say she loves me."

"I think I know what's going on," the psychic said, "Did you promise to protect her but moved on before you had to put that promise to the test?" she asked.

"Yes, I did. She means everything to me, she's my life," he said, love shining through his eyes, "How can I help her?"

"Give me a second." Billie said and closed her eyes for a moment, "Fine, I'll tell him."

"Tell me what?" Tate asked her, he was growing impatient.

"The 'Boss' says you can go and fulfill your promise," she smiled, "You can go into the house and save the woman you love, but there's a catch," she warned, "If you go into the house you can't come back to the next world anymore."

"I don't care what happens to me, Violet needs help!" Tate yelled and ran out the door, heading straight to the Murder House's back door in hopes to find his Violet alive and protect her from the evils that could attack her inside those walls. His longing for her made him ran as fast as when he did track, his only purpose in this plane of existence was to love her.

Back in Constance's kitchen, the southern belle ran frantic towards her friend, "What happens if he fails?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"He gets stuck into the house forever this time, no possibility of moving on." Billie explained in a somber tone.

"Oh, no," Constance shook her head, "What if he succeeds?" she asked, desperate.

"I'm only telling you that if he does." Billie smirked. The 'Boss' said that if Tate indeed succeeded and saved Violet, he would get a second chance. He was going to be alive again.

….

**Hope you guys enjoyed that! Don't forget to review, they are greatly appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any AHS characters or plot lines, if I did, we'd have a second season following everything in the Murder House and Violet would take Tate back… Just saying…. We are two chapters away from the end of this fic so enjoy you guys! **

…**.**

"I don't care what happens to me, Violet needs help!" Tate yelled and ran out the door, heading straight to the Murder House's back door in hopes to find his Violet alive and protect her from the evils that could attack her inside those walls. His longing for her made him ran as fast as when he did track, his only purpose in this plane of existence was to love her.

Back in Constance's kitchen, the southern belle ran frantic towards her friend, "What happens if he fails?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"He gets stuck into the house forever this time, no possibility of moving on." Billie explained in a somber tone.

"Oh, no," Constance shook her head, "What if he succeeds?" she asked, desperate.

"I'm only telling you that if he does." Billie smirked. The 'Boss' said that if Tate indeed succeeded and saved Violet, he would get a second chance. He was going to be alive again.

….

Tate ran into the dreaded Murder House, the tall and creepy building mocking him as he entered once again, the door almost looked like a mouth, ready to swallow him whole again.

Once inside he thought for a second about where could Violet be. He knew she'd never go voluntarily into the basement after knowing about the creature there. He started jumping up the stairs, going two steps at the time. He finally made it to the top floor and frenetically searched for Violet but she was nowhere to be seen.

He roamed quietly until he spotted the Rubber Man. The black figure was slamming his shoulder into the master bathroom door, grunting as he tried to open it and get a hold of his Violet.

Tate saw red, he had promised her that nothing would ever hurt her and he had been brought back to the living word to fulfill said promise. He launched his body into the Rubber Man, hitting his head against the door, making him stumble back and look at him.

"I don't know what or who you are but you're going to stay the fuck away from her!" Tate yelled and tackled the monster to the ground, smashing his fists to the masked face over and over again.

Inside the bathroom Violet could hear the ruckus and what she thought to be a hallucination, she was sure she had heard Tate's voice. Maybe she had gone crazy; maybe she was already dead, maybe the house was playing her so she would come out of her hiding. Either way, she could have sworn to hear Tate so she carefully got out of the bathtub and opened the door slowly.

"Tate." She whispered, seeing her knight in undead armor battling the Rubber Man. A slow smile tugged at her lips.

He got distracted when he looked at Violet, his damsel in supernatural distress. He smiled, she was alive at least. But the Rubber Man took the opportunity and knocked Tate to the ground, straddling his legs.

She gasped and made a move to go to him but Tate wasn't having that. "Go, Violet!" he yelled.

She did no such thing, just stood there, frozen in fear. Whether it was fear of the Rubber Man or fear of losing Tate all over again, she could not say.

"Leave, Vi!" He shouted, wrestling the black body, "Get out of the house!" He continued.

In that moment, Violet's nerve endings began working again and she took one last look at Tate before she ran. She galloped down the stairs and out of the building, standing on the sidewalk, tears silently streaming down her face.

Upstairs, Tate had received a few blows but he had managed to knock down a small table with a vase full of flowers on top. The pink and white flowers were scattered all over the floor, their water pooled behind his back. He took the vase and hit the Rubber Man over the head with it enough times to crack it. Then he took a sharp piece and jabbed into his side several times until the dark monster groaned and fell to the side. Tate stood up and stabbed the creature in the chest two more times for good measure. He then proceeded to run to find his Violet.

When he stepped outside the house, Violet ran towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he put his around her waist. They stood there for a moment, too caught up in being able to touch the other, but when Tate realized that they were still in the front lawn and the spirits could get to them, he walked to the sidewalk with Violet still clasped to his torso. There was no better sensation to him than having her body pressed into his own and feeling her weight, those things meant she was real; he was not just dreaming about her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You were in danger and I had promised to protect you, when you said you loved me, it woke me up." Tate explained, "I had to come back, my only unfinished business was to make sure you were safe."

Tate smiled and ran his right thumb over Violet's cheek, getting a hold of her hips with his other hand. He could not resist any longer and kissed her. She beamed into the kiss and glided her hands up his chest and into his shoulders and hair. The adoring kiss lasted what it felt like forever, leaving them both out of breath and satisfied for the time being. Tate rested his forehead against Violet's and closed his eyes in content.

"Tate?" Violet called his attention, making him hum in acknowledgement, "I love you." She said, looking straight into his eyes.

He pecked her lips once more, "I love you too, Vi." He stated, holding her close to his chest.

This time there was no way he was letting go of her.

….

**Hope you guys enjoyed that! Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review! **

**Oh, BTW, Happy New Year! XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any AHS characters or plot lines, however, I own this idea and some sort of OCD in which I have to give couples I love happy endings.**

**AN: So, please don't cry, I'm no good when people cry, I never know what to do, but this is the last chapter for this story. You should definitely keep an eye on my updates because there will be a sequel soon.**

….

"What happened?" she asked.

"You were in danger and I had promised to protect you, when you said you loved me, it woke me up." Tate explained, "I had to come back, my only unfinished business was to make sure you were safe."

Tate smiled and ran his right thumb over Violet's cheek, getting a hold of her hips with his other hand. He could not resist any longer and kissed her. She beamed into the kiss and glided her hands up his chest and into his shoulders and hair. The adoring kiss lasted what it felt like forever, leaving them both out of breath and satisfied for the time being. Tate rested his forehead against Violet's and closed his eyes in content.

"Tate?" Violet called his attention, making him hum in acknowledgement, "I love you." She said, looking straight into his eyes.

He pecked her lips once more, "I love you too, Vi." He stated, holding her close to his chest.

This time there was no way he was letting go of her.

….

Constance's heart went wild in her chest as she spotted her perfect son out of the dreadful house, standing all the way on the sidewalk. Since he was out she knew he had succeeded, otherwise he would had been stuck in that hell hole for good this time as Billie had said.

She smiled, for the first time in a really long time, seeing her boy hold the girl he loved. At first she had been against his love for Violet but as she became Tate's entire world, the old southern lady had eventually accepted her and the connection they shared.

Billie went to the window with Constance, placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezing reassuringly.

"What happens now?" Constance asked.

"We get to go tell them the good news." Billie smirked.

They walked out of the kitchen and went straight to the young couple. They were still hugging each other close, not really believing the other one was in fact there.

Billie Dean cleared her throat, calling their attention, they both turned to look at her in result. Constance moved forward to quickly hold her son, being surprised when he didn't flinch away from her. When she let go him, she went to stand next to Billie as Tate took Violet's small hand in his.

"Well, that was brave, Tate." Billie smiled, "As you know, I had to ask my boss what could you do in order to protect Violet and he said that if you went back into the house you could not go back to where you were before." He nodded. "But there was another catch I never told you."

"What is it?" Tate asked in a small voice as his hand constricted harder around Violet's.

"If you didn't manage to save Violet you would have been trapped in the house forever, not being able to move on." She explained, "But, since you clearly accomplished it, your grand act is rewarded by giving you your life and soul back."

The two teenage lovers looked at each other in a mixture of confusion and excitement.

"What does that mean?" Violet asked.

"That means that Tate is human again and in addition to that he´s just the sweet young man he was supposed to be before the house got him and forced him to do all the atrocities that happened all those years ago." Billie smiled as a slow grin over powered Tate's face.

"Am I alive again?" He asked, his eyes glassing over.

"At the risk of sounding like the fairy in Pinocchio, yes, you're a real boy now." Billie smirked.

"Yes, you are, and you're pure and good now, honey." Constance said with a smile.

"As for you, young woman," the psychic started at Violet, "Your act of love, of letting Tate go and move on when he was all you had did not go unnoticed, Violet." She smiled, "You, your family and every one you love are granted full protection from the evils of the house, you will not be haunted of hurt by anybody or anything in there ever again."

Billie left out the fact that the Vivien was now pregnant with only one child, the one Ben had fathered, destroying the abomination created by the Rubber Man. She and Constance smiled at the astonished pair and left them there to process what had just been said to them.

"Does this mean we can be together like a regular couple?" Violet asked, all excited and smiley.

"It does, Vi, if you take me back." Tate nodded.

"Of course I want you back!" She grinned, "Tate, when you moved on I felt worse than when I found out you were dead, I couldn't eat or sleep and I cried all of the time, I felt miserable and I missed you so much that it actually hurt." She said as a slow tear ran down her cheek. "I realized that it hurt so much because I wasn't whole, I wasn't enough to keep me up and running and I needed you to be myself and to be happy." She explained.

Tate´s eyes lit up and he crashed his lips down on hers, wrapping his arms around her waist and picking her up to press her to his chest.

"You know that place where I was before, where I went when I moved on?" He asked, grinning like a mad man, "I thought it was heaven but I was wrong, if it were, you would have been there but this is heaven, right here, with you in my arms." He said and kissed her again.

So there they stood, young, alive and in love, having all the possibilities in the world, a future to plan together, a life of love and growing up and growing old together. Now they had a proper always and forever together.

….

**Thank you to everybody that has read, reviewed and added this story to their favorite or alert list. Your constant show of affection towards me, my skills and my stories are a treasure. You are all amazing. **

**Don't be sad because this one is over, I have plans for these two in the future and as I said, there will be a sequel soon.**

**Don't forget to review one last time and let me know what you think about this finale.**


End file.
